bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Fun of Two Friends
Haruo/Mareado Residience, Morning What was love? Love was the thing that formed inbetween two people... two innocents. A simple thought of being together grows. Is it so wrong to think such? Nay. '"Shut up!" '''a form of a shadowy woman engraved itself onto the muddled and foggy scene. Not much detail to her grace, only the notice was she was tall, and she had long peach hair. A simple skirt and shirt being worn, possibly a kimino of some sort. Her yell directed towards her husband. A man also covered in shadows, no detail added... '"I won't give up this child!" 'the woman screamed to her apparent husband. '"You don't have a choice. She cries... non-stop. None of the other 4th Division can help. She's stuck like this... even the slightest yell or noise, and she cries." 'The woman stood silent for a moment, her mouth openeing, but no sound coming forward... for it wasn't remembered. The child in question was in a cradle beside the yelling couple, wailing as the two continued to fight... it was a baby Adalina. '"But... I don't want to put her up for adoption... I don't want her to leave." 'the wife continued... but the husband would triumph. '"She'll never be able to live a life in the Gotei 13. She'll never be able to live a normal life at all..." "No one will adopt her..." 'The wife uttered nothing more, but her frame seemed to shake. More words unheard. Soon after, the man grabbed hold of his child, and took her out of the home... The mother stood crying at the door way as the husband took the baby to the Human World... '"I'm so sorry...!" 'wailing tears fell from the woman's face. Adalina Mareado sat up in a shock from her bed. Tears already in her eyes, and presperation dripping all over. Bandages over her form, she hissed at the pain. Where was Mitsune? She was scared, and she had the nightmare for the third night in a row... why? Mitsune Haruo was, expectedly, asleep beside her friend. She made a slight face as Adalina sat up in the bed, but it wouldn't be enough to wake her just yet. One of her arms was still snuggly wrapped around Adalina's waist, even while she slept, though her quick movement had caused it to come loose. Slowly, the girl began to stir, but if Adalina wanted to return to sleep, it wouldn't be very hard to convince Mitsune to do so also. Adalina gazed around, quickly finding Mitsune. Laying her form back down, she didn't want to leave bed just yet... but she did want to stay awake. Any more nightmares, and she might scream... "Hey Mitsu..." she wanted her best-friend to wake up. "You awake...?" "Nnnn... I am ''now." The girl growled. Sleep was good! Adalina should sleep more! And let Mitsune sleep more! Why did she want to be awake, when she could be sleeping?! It made no sense. "But, why don't we change that..?" Slowly, Mitsune began pulling Adalina towards her in a tight hug. She could make Adalina go to sleep, couldn't she..? It had worked last time... Absorbed in the hug. She let out a content sigh... "I guess..." "I was wanting to play with you some today. Maybe at a carnival or something... but okay, we can sleep first." Soon, she closed her eyes, and relaxed once more. Tristeza Desgaste soon awoke in the bed. Her arms wrapped arou-... What tha? ''her eyes opening, she saw the face of the Arrancar dog, spazzing from the closeness to the strange animal, and lack of Bailarin lead her to spiraling off the bed, tangled in the covers, hitting her head soon after, she formed a light-bump under the Hierro. ''Ugghhh... blasted dog... Bailarin herself stood in the Kitchen, preparing a breakfast meal for the group. After all, she was the house-wife, and Nori needed to eat... so did Adalina. Gosh... she had alot more to handle. "Good morning." The greating was courtesy of one Nori Haruo, who, creepily, had crept up behind her worried figure and stared at her for several minutes before saying anything. He was standing!... Leaning, against the counter, a crutch tucked under the arm opposite the wound. That arm was still rather weak too... "Let me help you." He ordered quietly. Nobody else, to his knowledge, was awake yet, and it wasn't right for Bailarin to have to cook it all on her own! He could still do things..! Like hold stuff, and stuff!! Nori was sick of laying around! He wanted to be useful again! Bailarin nearly shook as her body flinched. Almost dropping an egg carton. "Whoa!" "Careful there... scared me." "And I'll cook. It's my place to do so, and you need to go rest, so wait in the living room or dining room, kay?" She doubted this would work, but she had one alternate option. "... No..?" Nori replied sullenly. She didn't have to say it like he was useless. He wasn't useless. Nori wanted to help. Why wouldn't she let him help? "Alright then... help me with the items. When I need them handed to me, just do that. Okay?" Bailarin added momentarily, she allowed him to help. He shouldn't push it much further. This was her career! She was a house-wife for pete's sake! "... I'm annoying you, aren't I..?" He asked silently, barely audible enough for Bailarin to hear. "I'm sorry, Bailarin... I didn't mean to..! I just wanted to help, because I've been so useless lately... And I'm still useless... I'm sorry..." Very slowly, Nori began to turn and walk away. Would this work..? He really wanted to help her, and while he didn't normally like to use things like this, sometimes it seemed to be necessary... "Ummm..." her will power was breaking. Great... it had broke. She couldn't stand up to the guilt! "No, your not!" "If you want to help... then you can, alright? Help me with what you want, then we can both get started on the meal." Bailarin offered a smile, "Okie?" "He can help..." Tereya's voice, chiding in nature, spoke to Bailarin. "...by getting his rest. All you are gonna do, Princess, is just fuck yourself up even more by up and running like there's nothing wrong." Her eyes were squinting, sort of in the way that a mother would look at her child when they were in the process of doing something wrong... which Nori probably was, at the moment. Nori's eyes widened. Flinching under the look, he lowered his head so he wouldn't have to look his wife in the eye. "B-But... I want to help with the cooking..." He mumbled earnestly. Shifting his weight slightly, he was able to make it look like he could support himself...! Even if he really couldn't. Besides, it wasn't like she could make him rest. Tereya was not one to buy such a look. "Oh... so now you want to help with cooking?" She asked, smirking a little. "Weren't so eager when you weren't fucked up..." She folded her arms across her chest. "We'll handle the coooking. You don't need to do anything but re-cuperate. Now go on, shoo!" "Shut up, don't tell me what to do." Nori was starting to get irritated as well. "I get it, so since I didn't help with anything before, when I want to help with something, I'm not allowed to, huh!? Why don't you go and rest; I only got injured like this because of you anyway. Fucking shoo... bitch..." He wanted to help? Ok, then. Placing her hands into her pockets, Tereya decided to test him out. Abruptly, she raised her leg and kicked that crutch from underneath him so that he couldn't support himself. If he managed to do so without the extra help... then it was fine with her. But, if he fell, he would just be proving her right all along. Sure, it was a cruel movement, but the guy was being a bit unappreciative of their work! His body seemed to move with the crutch; as it fell to the floor, so did he, and soon Nori was reduced to nothing more than a helpless heap of flesh and bone on the floor. Tereya didn't have to be such an asshole... He wasn't going to rest, just because she did this. She could pick him up and carry him somewhere to sit, but he was just going to get up again and bug them some more. Maybe he'd ruin whatever they were cooking. They would find that Nori was more than capable of making their lives miserable. Bailarin almost wanted to help Nori up, but she didn't want to interfere inbetween the couple... what was she to do? Situations like these gave her headaches. "Nori... you should have acted better, then that wouldn't have happened..." noticing the food sizzling on the pan upon the stove, she immediately removed it and began to spice it up with pepper and the like, then stirring once more with a small spoon. Tristeza had since then placed herself on the couch, resting on her back, with legs propped over the edge. Barefeet, she only wore basic pj's at the moment, not caring to realy dress fully. "Get up." Tereya said calmly, looking the fallen man over. "If you're really in a condition to help, you'd be in a condition to stand without your crutches." She tilted her head to the side, waiting patiently for him to arise... or maybe it was just to get him to see his own plight. She certainly wasn't one to do the same things again because someone wanted to be stupid. "Well? Todaaaaayyyy...."